the vanguard kamen rider
by kamen rider D-cide
Summary: his father decade the one who created and destroy the criminal group called shocker with the help from his friends now its my turn at the end of this battle 1 shall stand while 1 shall fall i am never giving up cause i am aichi sendou the world most famouse treasure hunter and kamen rider Diend! . strong and mature aichi aichi x harem
1. prologue

THE VANGUARD KAMEN RIDER

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo in the middle of tokyo square it is busy with people as usual but in that crowd of people we see a boy that was wearing a tan jacket over a black shirt and a white cap and black jeans carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder he has blue hair and eyes and standing at 5,9 feet he was walking in the direction of the park and he then sit on a bench that was in the park

" *sign* .. what to do ..hmm…. " the boy said while thinking

" BOOST FROM MARON I ATTACK YOUR VANGUARD " a voice shouted

Hearing a voice shouting behind him he turn his head in the direction of the voice he saw two children playing vanguard ' hmm… vanguard ..hmm haven't play that in a while ' he thought while looking at the two kids playing ' oh well got nothing better to do might aswell ' he thought heading out of the park ' if im not mistaken there is supposed to be a card shop somewhere around here ' he thought looking for a card shop in the district he was in as he was walking he finally saw the card shop ' hmm… card capital no mistake this is the place ' he thought about to enter when he heard someone shout " KAI! BATTLE ME ! " so with no delay he enter the shop

Inside card capital …

When he enter he saw that the shop was mostly empty except for the five that were crowding at a fight table and a cat that was on the counter he went and pet the cat while watching the people at the fight table the first was a woman that had light pink and white hair she was wearing a white blouse with a black long skirt and a red apron over her blouse with the words C.C imprinted on it next to her was another girl wearing a blue school jacket with a matching skirt only it was short and under the jacket was a pink hoodie she had short blonde hair with dark blue eyes she was standing right behind a another girl she had long brown hair with green eyes and was wearing the same thing as the blonde girl except she was wearing a school shirt and a tie she also was wearing a long skirt the same as the first girl she was the one fighting and by the looks of her opponent was also winning the one she was fighting a boy who had black hair and eyes and was wearing a gray uniform with a black shirt underneath the same could be said for the other boy he had brown hair and eyes the only difference he had with the other boy was his uniform was button up and it would seem the brown hair girl had won

" wow your strong " he said as all of them look at him " would you like to fight me " he said showing his deck to everyone " hah it would seem someone finally notice the strength of katsumi morikawa " the guy now known as morikawa said while puffing his chest out " sorry I meant the brown hair girl " he said as the guy while the brown hair girl narrow her eyes at him as though she was assessing him when she finally nooded he went and took a seat opposite of her and placing his duffle bag next to him " hmm you seem strong anyway my name kaiko toshiki but everyone calls me kai nice to meet you " kaiko or kai for short said " to you to my name is aichi sendou " aichi said taking of his cap and giving a grin to her making her and the two other girls blush while at the same time thinking ' HOT ' and making the brown hair boy made a thinking face " well then shall we begin " aichi said as he place down a grade 0 on his vanguard circle " y-yea lets " kai said with a stutter as she also place a grade 0 on her vanguard circle as they both turn up their card they said

" STAND UP ! VANGUARD ! " both shouted

After the cardfight … ( since im lazy to wright it )

It was quite in the card shop as everyone was staring wide eye at the fight table since aichi just beat kai with a attack that was power of 77,000 thousand and 3 times the critical putting kai at 8 damage while aichi has no damage " whew… that was a good match kai-chan " aichi said as kai blush with aichi using ' chan ' at the end of her name " y-y-yes you to aichi-kun " kai said

" AHHH.. I finally remember "

Everyone turn to look at the boy with brown hair or izaki was his name noticing he had everyone attention " what wrong izaki " morikawa said " I finally remember " izaki said " remember what " the blonde hair girl or miwako or miwa for short said " I finally remember where I heard the name aichi sendou " then he pointed a finger at aichi " your that famous treasure hunter and celebrity that travel all around the world hunting lost treasure and artifact and place it at your on museum while at the same time famous model for tatsunagi corp. aichi sendou " he said as he was pointing at aichi and everyone turn and look at aichi with wide eyes " ara … so you know me " aichi said " but people said you were still at the rain forest in the amazon searching for the great snake statue " izaki said to aichi " I was but then I found it so I head home to relax for a while " aichi reply " what for " misaki said she was also a fand of aichi since he follow a solem ruled if you were the one to find that treasure then it is your achievement unlike most treasure hunter who if someone else found that treasure they took the glory for someone else work " well for school never really exeperiance that before " aichi said " school how old are you " morikawa said " hmm.. this year 15 " aichi reply morikawa " that mean your the same age as us " izaki said sounding shock " of course " then aichi heard a beeping sound in his pocket he saw that it was a message on his phone he opened the message after reading it he stood up and put his cap back on and shoulder his duffle bag " its been nice meeting with all of you " aichi said as he went to the door while petting assistant cat on the head " oh and kai-chan " aichi said looking at kai who turn and look at him " get strong I want another fight " aichi continue as he made a gun motion with his hand and firing at kai after that he head out of the shop " interesting guy huh kai " miwa said to kai ' and not that bad looking either ' miwa thought to herself " hmm " kai said as she was picking up her cards " I think he forgot something " izaki said picking up a piece of paper that was on aichi seat " hmm there a message on it " izaki said " really what its say " morikawa said " it said " izaki said as he show the paper to everyone

Lets be friends here my number I had fun

01xxxxxxx

On the street ,,,,

Aichi is walking home when suddenly he stop " can I help you with something …narutaki-san " aichi ask when their was no one else on the street when all of a sudden a viel of the colour gray with ripple in it appear and out from it came a man he was wearing slacks a coat and a fishing hat " how are you enjoying life aichi-kun " narutaki ask " fine.. now I know that you didn't came here just to ask that what really are you here for narutaki-san " aichi said " still sharp as ever just like your father " narutaki said then he narrowed his eyes " the reason I came here for is to warned you aichi-kun " narutaki said using a voice that meant he was serious " warned me of what " aichi said " a great evil is to appear soon " narutaki said " if your saying its shocker than don't papa already destroy them shocker no longer exist " aichi reply " no not shocker its a evil the likes this world has never seen " narutaki said " what is it then " aichi ask " I do not know but it will appear soon when im not sure that is all I know " narutaki said then he look directly into aichi eyes " this is your duty to destroy this evil just as your father decade destroy shocker this is the same fight and protect this world " narutaki said while walking as he pass aichi " that is your destiny aichi-kun…no…Diend! " narutaki finish as he went into another portal and disappear leaving aichi alone on the streets " you know I will even if you didn't as me just like papa said as a kamen rider its our duty to protect the innocence " aichi said with conviction as he continue his way home

To be continue…

Please review on what you think and how the next chapter should be also pm me if you have any questions


	2. season 1 episode 1

THE VANGUARD KAMEN RIDER

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY…<p>

It was another day in Tokyo the only difference was today we see morikawa and izaki chatting while on their way to school

" hey morikawa " izaki said making morikawa turn to his friend

" what is it izaki " morikawa reply " do you think will see aichi-san again " izaki said while walking next to morikawa " hmph …. We will see him again since he wanted to fight kai again remember " morikawa said " your right …anyway we should hurry first period is going to start soon " izaki said " OH SHIT! Your right izaki onwards to school " morikawa said as he sprint to school while leaving a cloud of dust behind him " uhh…sure " izaki said with a sweatdrop seeing the cloud of dust

At school…

As morikawa and izaki enter their classroom they hear the class muttering " hey have you heard " a boy said to the girl next to him " no heard what " " there going to be a transfer student " " ehh really " all around school the word of a new transfer student entering the school this late in the year . morikawa and izaki look at each other and said " transfer student " with question marks appearing above their heads but before they could ask anyone the teacher enter through the door asking everyone to calm down " everyone please take your seats " the teacher takayuki fujimura or taka-sensei as everyone calls him said to the class making all of the students take their seats " now as you all heard we are getting a new classmate today so please take care of him ….. you can come in " taka-sensei said making the classroom door open and the person to enter seeing who just enter their class morikawa and izaki could not hide their shock from appearing on their face " hello there my name aichi sendou its a pleasure knowing all of you hope we can get along " aichi said with a charming smile making all the female in class blush and have hearts in their eyes seeing to person he knows he called out to them " yo morikawa , izaki " aichi said to them both " y-yea " izaki said as he and morikawa finally got over their shock of seeing aichi . now that they look at aichi they saw that aichi was wearing the gray uniform but leaving the jacket unbutton so that they can see the long sleeve white button up shirt underneath and also have a white cap on the only difference from yesterday cap was that it has the words D.D ( anyone can figure what these letters mean ) on it

" now before we begin class is their any question for sendou-kun here " taka sensei said as atleast half of the class raised their hands making aichi sweatdrop ' well this is going to be a long day ' aichi thought

After school on the street ….

Aichi p.o.v

" man that was along day " morikawa said as me and izaki nooded it was cause a lot of people ask if I was the famous treasure hunter and celebrity ' but even when I answer their question they still ask me more ' aichi thought signing " yea but its not like everyday a celebrity appear at our school right aichi-san " izaki said while looking at aichi " aichi I don't care about honorifics " aichi said to morikawa and izaki " well anyway come on lets go to card shop I want to battle you aichi " morikawa said as he made a beeline to the shop " * sign * lets go aichi " izaki said to aichi as he chase after morikawa aichi nooded and follow aswell

At the sendou residents….

Aichi open the door and giving a " IM HOME " and took off his shoes when they reach the shop it was full of people and everyone was their after fighting morikawa I fight kai-chan again and the result where the same as before with kai getting damage and aichi taking no damage at all and then fighting misaki , izaki , and miwa it was quite tiring if aichi say so himself ' how all of them are not tired is beyond me ' aichi thought as he went to the living room seeing three people one was cleaning a camera while one was doing homework and another was in the kitchen

" welcome home aichi " said shizuka his mother she had blue aqua colour hair and eyes she was wearing a shirt and a yellow skirt with a yellow apron on since she come out of the kitchen im assuming that she was making dinner " dinner in a few minuets " mom said as she went back in the kitchen after that I took a seat on the couch across from the other male in the room " welcome home aichi " emi his little sister said looking up from her homework emi had light brown hair and blue eyes she was wearing a pink sweater and a white skirt nooding at his sister in reply " welcome home ai-kun " the only other man in the room said looking up from working on his pink camera this was his papa the former leader of shocker and the man that travel through the nine worlds kamen rider decade tsukasa kadoya or tsukasa sendou since he married his mother he and mom both travel through the nine worlds with the sendou studios a photo publishing shop mom dad meaning grandpa runs when this world was threaten by shocker and encounter many enemies and friends like uncle yuusuke or kamen rider kuuga after it was all over dad ask for mom hand in marriage from grandpa and took up the sendou name since he had no family left he had brown hair and eyes was wearing a white shirt and a vest that was left unbutton

" hmm oh yea aichi here " his papa said as he brought out a envelop and give it to me " whats this papa " I ask as I look at the envelop as mom came back in the room and sit next to papa " yea what is it " emi said as she look at the envelop also sitting next to aichi " why don't you open it and find out " papa said as he and mom smile seeing me open the envelop and taking out a deck of pink cards looking through the cards I was shock " n-n-no w-way " aichi said sounding shock emi was also shock at what her brother was holding " these are " emi said " papa rider cards " I continue as me and emi look at papa and mom sitting there smilling " yes ..and don't worry those are copy of the cards that I have obtain since I became decade I still have my own " papa said " why are you giving me this papa " I said " because you earn them you have grown strong aichi I am proud to give you these cards… and besides as far as im concern you only have the showa rider cards and only secondary riders from heisei like gai , ohja , and kick hooper so im giving you the primary riders from heisei like kuuga , agito , ryuki , faiz , blade , kabuto , hibiki , den-o , kiva , w , OOO , fourze , wizard , and gaim with their attacks and form ride think of it as a welcome home present " papa said after saying that I went and give papa and mom a hug " thank you " I said " no problem aichi-kun " mom said " whats wrong emi-chan " papa said and we all turn to emi seeing her pouting

" no fair why do aichi get to be a kamen rider and I don't " emi said " because your to young when the time is right ill give you kivaara-chan ok emi-chan " mom said to emi making her smile " ok " emi said to mom " now lets have dinner ok " mom said as everyone nooded and move to the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>X LINE BREAK X<strong>…

_**How do all of you like this chapter , and the story of tsukasa and shizuka is basically the same from the decade series only its sendou studios and instead of hikari studios and shizuka replace natsumi , I will also in each chapter put a question related to the decade series or not , anyway that's all from me please review and comment this is kamen rider D-cide SEE ! YEA !**_


End file.
